parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Francisco Hilario's Thomas Trainz Footage for the US.
Here are some episodes for the US, inspired by Merritt TrainBoy's Tomy remakes, that Francisco Hilario should use. Episodes *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (Ringo Starr-US) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *Thomas Goes Fishing (George Carlin) *A Cow on the Line (George Carlin) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Terence the Tractor (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (George Carlin) *Percy Runs Away (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (George Carlin) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) * Old Iron (George Carlin) * Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) * Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin, using The Thing Upstairs' 'Stop that noise!' line from The Trap Door and Dr. Robotnik's 'SILENCE!' line from Adventures Sonic the Hedgehog) * Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin)﻿ * Better Late Than Never (George Carlin)﻿ * Pop Goes The Diesel (Ringo Starr-US)﻿ * Diesel's Devious Deeds (Ringo Starr-US)﻿ * A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US)﻿ * Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US)﻿ * Down the Mine (George Carlin)﻿ * The Runaway (George Carlin)﻿ * Trust Thomas (George Carlin)﻿ * Mavis (George Carlin) * Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) * No Joke for James (George Carlin) * Percy's Promise (George Carlin) * Henry's Forest (George Carlin) * The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) * Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) * Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) * Donald's Duck (George Carlin) * Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) * Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (George Carlin) * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) * Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) * The Deputation (George Carlin) * Time for Trouble (George Carlin) * A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) * The Diseasel (George Carlin) * Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) * Daisy (George Carlin) * Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) * Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) * Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) * A New Friend for Thomas (George Carlin) * Tender Engines (George Carlin) * Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) * James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) * One Good Turn (George Carlin) * Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) * Heroes (George Carlin) * Bulgy (George Carlin) * Wrong Road (George Carlin) * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) * Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) * Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) * Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) * Escape! (George Carlin) * Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) * All at Sea (George Carlin) * Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) * Granpuff (George Carlin) * Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) * A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) * Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) * Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) * Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) * Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) * Home at Last (George Carlin) * Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) * Steam Roller (George Carlin) * Toad Stands By (George Carlin) * Bowled Out (George Carlin) * Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) * You Can't Win (George Carlin) * Special Attraction (George Carlin) * Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) * Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) * Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) * Bulldog (George Carlin) * Mind that Bike (George Carlin) * Train Stops Play (George Carlin) * Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) * Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) * Special Funnel (George Carlin) * Four Little Engines (George Carlin) Category:Merritt TrainBoy Category:Francisco Hilario